Love Like Winter
by MiRixiChan
Summary: He saw her run into the forest and he went after. She thought he would've never understand her, but he did. In the forest secrets and confessions are revealed. Read to find out what things are said.


**Hey guys it's been a while! I have major writers block on my story 'The People We Have Become' so I'm taking some time away from that to do some one shots and plan some other stories**

**NOTE : This is my first songfic so cut me some slack. Howver, I will accept good and bad critism.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive, Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series. Other than that all characters from the series our owned by Misashi-san ^_^**

* * *

_**Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December, every day I like that  
**_

Sitting in a tree, he watched as Hinata ran into the cold, snowy forest. Hopping down, he dusted his black, baggy pants and slowly made his way into the forest towards her direction. Upon his arrival, he found her solid silhouette sitting against the tree gazing straight ahead in deep thought. He watched as the snow coated her long, fake eyelashes making them have a blue tint to them, the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took through her black, long sleeve shirt, and the way her legs were posed in front of her with Converses on her feet. It looked like she was modeling for a photographer. He also took in the way her face looked so serene and at peace.

**Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. **_**(**_**love like winter)**

She stood up slowly, leaning her frame onto the tree before snapping her gaze from the scene straight ahead towards him looking directly into his eyes. They both stared taking in each others presence.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Things are complicated." She replied softly with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Things must be really complicated since you have blood on your hands." She just stayed silent analyzing the situation before hand.

"Your life can't be that bad." He stated simply while challenging her with his eyes. Angered by what he said she snapped.

"You don't know shit about me! I've been an outcast all my life! My real parents didn't love me; they put me up for adoption. When no one wanted me they treated me like I was nothing. My aunt adopted me; but, she wasn't around to guide me into the right direction. My cousin was and still is popular and doesn't even acknowledge my presence, like he doesn't even know me. Last but not least, I was almost raped by my own uncle. . . So don't say my life is not that bad because it is. I am a nobody, I'm ugly, I'm clumsy, and I'm many other things"

_**For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made**_

He slowly walked towards her until they were just a few inches away. "I see something so much different than you see in the mirror." he said and closed the space between locking his lips onto hers. Closing her eyes she felt his tongue graze upon her lips. Caught up in the moment, she allowed him access.

_**It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.**_

Biting her lip enough for it to bleed he broke apart from her sweet tasting cavern he made a confession. "Hinata I loved you ever since the first day I saw you in freshmen year. . . . I was just too nervous to talk to you. "She just blushed.

"I loved you since the day I first saw you too Naruto. I just never thought that you would've had the same feelings for me."

"And don't ever think that you're ugly because you're beautiful in my eyes. You may be clumsy but embrace your flaws. They make up who you are darling."

Staying silent, she embraced Naruto. "I've waited for someone like you. But as time passed I began losing hope. No one was there for me to tell me that they loved me or that they cared."

_**She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday. **__**( **__**yesterday )  
Read the lines in the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace.  
Por siempre  
She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.**_

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm here. Now come on let's have some fun in the snow!" he smiled gently at her before making a snow ball and throwing it at her.

"Naruto!" she laughed happily before throwing a snowball at him. They continued like this for several minutes until the ground under Hinata cracked and she fell underwater.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted before instantly diving into the water for her.

_**It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.**_

She tried swimming back up but only sunk deeper and deeper. The water was so cold to the point her lips were turning blue. Her lungs began to burn and she had no choice but to let go. As her eyes closed she sank further and further with her lungs filling up with water.

"Goodbye Naruto." She thought sadly. Naruto saw her eyes closing and swam even faster ignoring the coldness biting at his skin. Reaching her he put his arm around her body and swam harder back onto the surface. As he hit the surface he gulped in some air and laid Hinata on the snow covered ground and began doing CPR.

"Hinata, wake up please. I don't want to lose you when I just got a chance with you." He said sadly. Few minutes later she coughed and retched up water.

_**Love Like Winter.**_

**Love Like Winter.**

**Winter.**  
**Three, four**

Greedily , she sucked in some air into her lungs. "Hinata, are you okay?" Shivering she replied with a nod of her head. "Let's go get you and me cleaned up, I know a cabin not to far from here with clothes and stuff." Holding out his hand she took it and he led the way.

**It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.**

**Like I said I hope you guys liked it! The song is Love like Winter by AFI. See ya later guys and don't forget to review!**

**-Jessica :)  
**


End file.
